


Diners, Drive-Ins, Dives

by lulebell



Category: Whole Truth
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food for the mind, body, and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diners, Drive-Ins, Dives

Diners:

It's not like it's good food: greasy, heart attack on a plate, nutrition deficient food but it's filling. Huge portions on over-sized dinner plates that will keep her full and awake, up and moving for the next few hours. That's exactly what she paid for.

He slides on to a stool beside her at the counter and she barley glances up until he thieves a fry and suddenly he's pulling back his smarting hand.

"Ouch!" he cries playfully, in case she was actually expect the slap to hurt him.

"That's my fry."

"Oh, c'mon Katie," he pops it into his mouth. "I need to eat too, you know."

"So? Get your own," she moves her plate closer to her, wrapping a protective arm around her precious grease pile.

He grins at her and she refuses to look. He flags the waitress and suddenly her plate is replaced by a take-away box. He drops some money on the counter and takes her by the arm, leading her out the door.

"C'mon," he calls over his shoulder. "Bring that with you. You can eat that where we're going."

She follows him, almost willingly.

//

Drive-Ins:

"I didn't even know that these were still in existence."

"They're a well-kept secret."

"You bring all of your dates here?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "This is a date?"

She stopped chewing and looked at him intensely.

"No," she said much too quickly. "I didn't say that."

He paused, shooting back the same looks that she was giving him before he reached out, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoved it all into his mouth.

"Hey!" she said, jerking the bag away from him.

He laughed, trying not to spit out bits of popcorn. Swallowing slowly, he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her in closer.

"It could be a date. You know. If that's what you want it to be."

She leaned in, resting her head against his neck and popped another kernel into her mouth.

"Just don't steal my popcorn."

//

Dives:

She curled up next to him and he pulled the sheet up and over her elbow, inches below her shoulder; her breath was warm on his neck. He stretched his legs out, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"We still have any left overs from your greasy spoon?"

"That's what you're thinking about? Food?"

"Well... not just food..."

She laughed and stroked his chest lightly with her fingers. "There isn't any. I ate it all at the drive-in."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Next time, I'll take you to my favourite dive."

"Second date?"

"If this was the first."

"Second date then."

//


End file.
